What Mana Would Have Wanted
by BookWormNiri
Summary: Allen visits Mana’s grave and contemplates his life. And how Kanda fits into it. Slight KandaAllen.


Title:

**Title:** What Mana Would Have Wanted  
**Fandom/Pairing:** D. Gray Man/KandaxAllen  
**Characters: **Kanda Yuu, Allen Walker  
**Prompt:** Grave  
**Word Count:** 905  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Allen visits Mana's rave and contemplates his life. And how Kanda fits into it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.  
**Author's Notes: ** I realize this is kinda short. I was gonna write a long one, but somehow the fic took over and it wanted to wrap itself up and I couldn't deny it. Sorry about that 

Also this is NOT BETA'D. I would be super happy if someone volunteered to look it over. And possible to look beta my future fics for the prompt challenge as well. They are all going to be KandaAllen.

--

It's said that the criminal always returned to the crime.

White washed hair and red rimmed eyes stared out in the bleak landscape as the last rays of sun disappeared. The night washed all colour out of the landscape just as the curse had done to Allen years ago. The only colour seen now was the blood red of the cursed eye as it swirled into motion. Trying to see what it had seen on that night; the last trace of Mana's soul even when it was encased in a mannequin and controlled by the devil himself.

It sees nothing. Just like every other time he had returned here. To the crime scene. To the place where he had made a deal with the devil. To the place where he was cursed. The place he killed. The place he will always remember.

He knew better now then to fall into temptations. To sell his soul. To listen to the sweet talk of the snake. He was older. He had been through more hardships in his short life then most men ever face in their whole lives. And there were still more to come. He knew already that he would keep fighting until his dying breath. And he accepted it. His life wasn't going to be long anyway. The weapon he used to protect himself and the souls of his friend and enemies was a double edged soul. It would slowly pick away at his life. With every life he saves a little of his own disappears. Every time he survives he is doomed to die that much sooner. He knows this now. And he accepts it. And for the reminder of his life he would fight. Because there are always more souls to save. More deaths to prevent.

But even if he knows this and accepts it, he still comes back here every year on the day it happened. On the day he first killed and looks upon the grave of his dead adopted father. And renews his promise. Because if he doesn't remind himself what he is fighting for he might loose himself. Lose himself to the part of his soul that is twisted and corrupted with the Noah's heritage. The heritage that the same adopted father had bestowed on him. It was a curse disguised as a blessing just like the blessing disguised as a curse of his eye. It gave him power but it also haunted him. It was a never leaving presence in the back of his mind. Seen only out of the corner of the eye. Heard only as an echo. It tempted him. Laughed at him. Taunted him. But it also gave him what he needed to overcome all that. It gave him strength and a resolve to continue. Because that is what Mana would have wanted.

Mana would have wanted him to fight. To live and to survive.

Mana would have also wanted him to be happy. But that was a high demand from a battle scarred teenager with the world's problems on his shoulders. Literally.

Still there was hope.

--

Allen gave a glance over his shoulder at see the lone figure standing some distance of glaring into the night sky. The figure was dressed in black, blending into the night, but Allen could still make out the glimpses of pale porcelain skin as long dark hair whipped around a delicate face.

Turning back he gave the slab of emotionless stone a sad smile and whispered "Thank you Mana."

Turning back he tried to put on his most relaxed and cheerful face, given the circumstance, as he ran over to the dark haired man and latched onto an arm with an affectionate, "Sorry to make you wait Kanda." He didn't want to chance calling the man Yuu now. There was no need to get into another argument when they had just sorted out their last one.

The older man just scowled and pulled his arm free, "If we're done, we need to go and complete our mission. I can't be wasting time doing this all the time." He turned and started to stalk away from the white haired boy.

"Don't be a meany. Its just once a year. And Komui let us leave a few days early so that we can stop here on the way. So we still have time." Allen responded as he fell into step with Kanda, being careful this time not to touch him.

They made their way from the cemetery in silence. Once the sounds of the wind and the night present on their long trek back into town and back on track with their lives.

As they were about to round the first corner Allen gave a quick glance back to the cemetery and reminded himself one more time that even though he had to fight, protect and survive he also had to be happy. With that thought he slipped his hand into Kanda's and gave a last smile in the direction of the cemetery.

Kanda didn't pull his hand away. Instead he looked down at Allen's sad reminiscent face and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Kanda might hate physical contact or public displays of affection but he would be there for Allen when it was needed. And now was one of those times.

Together they left the place where Mana's grave lies one more time. Just like the previous year and like they would next year. As long as they continued to survive. To Live. And to be happy. Together.


End file.
